


Bendy Kitten of the Caribbean

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Pirates, Rum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bendy Kitten of the Caribbean

Bendy Kitten was a very good kitten. He didn't make messes on the carpet, and didn't sharpen his little kitten claws on the furniture. He didn't shred up important papers even though shredding paper made a very funny noise and he didn't steal yummy things off Big Peoples' plates. And he didn't drink rum, because it smelled very nasty and made him wrinkle his little pink nose up and sneeze. It was only because he was such a good little kitten that he didn't point out when other people did these terrible, naughty things.

Today he was sitting on a table, looking at Big People sleeping on the floor. They had been very loud the night before, and Bendy Kitten had woken up with a fright more than once. Some of them had made messes on the floor. Some of them were sleeping in the messes. The table looked like they had been sharpening things on it, and bits of shredded paper and cloth were all over the place. Plates of food had been thrown around, and _everyone_ except Bendy Kitten had been drinking rum. 

Bendy Kitten wobbled down the table and sat in front of a Big Person who was lying on the table too. Bendy Kitten hoped this Person had something that a little kitten would like.

mew, said Bendy Kitten. The Big Person didn't wake up, so Bendy Kitten put his little face right beside his ear and said _mew!_ as loudly as he could.

The Big Person sat up very quickly, looking surprised. "The rum!" he said. "It's gone!" He picked Bendy Kitten up and squinted at him. "You're not a bottle of rum," he said.

Bendy Kitten purred. The Big Person put him on his shoulder and staggered out of the nasty rum-smelling room. He wobbled a lot. Bendy Kitten liked him a lot, because Bendy Kitten wobbled when he walked, too. A Person with a little bottle of rum he thought Bendy Kitten didn't see came up and looked at them both as they wobbled along.

"A kitten's an odd thing to take from Tortuga, Captain," he said.

"Why should Cotton be the only one with a pet?" the wobbly Person said, and meandered off down the dock.

Bendy Kitten hid in his hair and purred.


End file.
